


Together at Last

by Mod Bird Boy (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Garmacest Week, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Bird%20Boy
Summary: Lloyd and Garmadon wanted to go on a date. Sadly, Wu and Misako wanted to come along.





	Together at Last

Lloyd and his father had planned for this date for weeks now. Finally going out together for the first time, with no one else around. It was troubling to keep such a secret with both their family and friends always being so close. They were ready to exit the door as Wu stopped them.

"I do hope you're leaving for a good reason, the others are hard at work training. Wouldn't want them surpassing you by any means." Wu vaguely warned. 

"Of course I'm not skipping out on training! Just going out with my father to take care of a few errands." Lloyd explained nervously. "Do you need anything?"

"Errands, you say? In the city?" Wu asked, getting a nod in response. "Would you mind if Misako and I came as well? I fear we have run out of my favorite tea." 

"Sure!" Lloyd could feel himself tense at the suggestion. He looked to his father for guidance. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Of course." Garmadon assured, avoiding much explanation. "This certainly isn't exclusive." 

No. No. This is Not Okay. 

"Ah, good. I'll bring her over in a moment." Wu turned and left, off to grab Misako. 

Lloyd turned back and whispered to his father. "What do you we do now?"

"Don't worry, we'd be far more suspicious if we refused them. We can figure this out as we go." Garmadon attempted to find comforting words, but was at a loss. Looks like their date would be on hold for a while. 

"Sorry to keep you two waiting!" Misako spoke as she and Wu neared them. Holding hands, none the less. 

"Are you two ready?" Lloyd asked, his hand on the door. He opened the it as he heard a hum in response. 

The group set off outside, walking only a few feet before stopping. "Ah- we would like to walk, as to have some exercise. Though it may not be much, it seems more beneficial than driving. You two may take what you wish." Garmadon offered, hoping the two would go any other way than him and his son.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! My legs could sure use it." Misako sounded like she attempted at a weird mom joke but it just wasn't happening. 

Wu chuckled. "Of course. Exercise is always beneficial."

Oh my god. This was not supposed to happen. The whole walk was awkward. Wu and Misako audibly flirted with one another as they trailed behind, as if the two ahead wouldn't notice. They talked together near constantly, ignoring the silence from Lloyd and his father.

As the group arrived in New Ninjago City, Lloyd grasped his fathers hand. He felt his uncles eyes on him and felt the need to justify himself. "Just to stay safe. You know, staying together." Garmadon squeezed his hand as a warning. 

"The tea shop is up ahead. We shouldn't be long, if you would like to wait outside." Wu suggested as they approached. 

"We'll be back in just a moment." Misako entered the store with Wu, leaving her son and husband behind. 

They waited only a moment before Garmadon spoke. "Come on!" He pulled Lloyd along as he ran to a nearby alley.

"W-Wait, where are we going!?" Lloyd asked, confused yet relieved that he could finally be alone with his father. 

"You'll see, just try to keep up!" 

Lloyd accepted the challenge, speeding up his steps to match his fathers. He had no clue where they were headed, but he was eager to find out, nearly racing his father to their unknown destination. They made their way outside of the city, finding themselves back in the forest. 

Garmadon stopped, panting from exertion. "Had to get away from them for a moment."

Lloyd laughed breathlessly. "Hard to date your son with the whole family around, isn't it?" 

The sensei chuckled, leaning against a nearby tree. "You could say that." He slid down, back against the bark, to sit on the grass. He motioned for Lloyd to join him, patting the ground in front of him. As Lloyd sat, Garmadon reached out to hold his sons hands in his own. "I'm sorry for allowing them to ruin this for us. I understand that you are occupied with your training and that it may be discouraging to have this sort of thing happen in your free time."

Lloyd shook his head. "It's not your fault, dad. It's not like you could predict this. And besides, I probably would have let something slip anyways. It's better this way."

"You're too hard on yourself, son." Garmadon was quick to assure his son that he had done no wrong.

"The same could be said about you." Lloyd grinned, leaning in to gingerly kiss his father's lips. 

Garmadon sighed dreamily as they separated, moving his hands to cup his son's face. "You hold a place in my heart that no one else ever could." He pulled Lloyd to his chest, pressing his lips to his son's forehead. 

Lloyd relaxed into the embrace, breathing in his father's scent. The two held that position, comfortable in each other's presence. Finally together, and finally alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally missed day one but I tried to fit a bit of that into this one. Writing might be a bit messy because I'm fool and thought I could write on my phone. 
> 
> Also blease give feedback because I'm so lost when I write these two because they're somehow so complex.


End file.
